


Гроза

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [8]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879066
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации). fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Гроза

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ни слова о войне и смерти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899997) by [hivershin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin). 



[ ](https://i.ibb.co/sy0kM8X/01.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/9stLjHr/02.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/yshX8LF/03.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/R2GF3tM/04.jpg)

  
  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
